elgoonishshivefandomcom-20200214-history
New and Old Friends
New and Old Friends is the third story arc in the main canon of EGS. It opened on March 3rd, 2003 and closed on April 29th, 2003, for a total of 38 comics. This arc includes several minor storylines serving as a bridge between Sister and Night Out. Flipping Cardboard The arc opened with Justin working a shift at the local comic shop while a nearby shopper nicknamed Duck and his friend used the word "gay" repeatedly as an insult, unaware of Justin's orientation. More bored than irked, Justin invited Nanase over to keep him company. When she arrived, noticing her presence had piqued the interest of the junior high school students in the store, Justin got her to help boost sales. Sometime later, Justin sensed the presence of someone and fled, asking Nanase to distract her. It turned out to be Melissa, a girl who dated Justin once, just before he realized he was gay, and had become obsessed with him since. Nanase used a disguise spell, and feigned that she didn't speak English well and that she didn't know who Justin was. When Melissa left she dispelled her disguise illusion, but was noticed by Duck. He asked her for a illusory bikini peek; she granted his request for five bucks, using a quick bikini disguise. When Justin returned, he lamented that Melissa can't take the hint that he's gay, which Duck overheard. When the Justin closed the shop, Duck approached him and apologized for his misuse of the word "gay". Lady Mysterious The storyline began with a green-haired lady stepping outside, going back in for a jacket, stepping outside again, and buying some candy before swinging by to see Ellen, introducing herself as Claire. Once inside, she revealed that she was actually Grace, using a new type of form Tedd had added during an upgrade to the TF gun. These new types of form, which are called "clone forms", turns anybody hit with one into an exact form, instead of adjusting for things such as height and weight, and was developed for the purpose of more adequate disguising. Another ramification of this was that multiple persons could be zapped by this form, and they would look exactly the same. Ellen asked there was any other reason she had come over, and Grace admitted that she had also wanted to ask if they could play together on weekdays for a while, since she and Ellen didn't yet attend school like the others, which Ellen eventually deduced meant hanging out. When Tedd returned home, the trio ended up having a photo shoot and Ellen later admitted to Elliot about having an interest in Tedd. II slooF lirpA The storyline started with the top panels of the comic being the same as that of the one where Grace revealed her Claire form but after being let in, "Claire" revealed herself to be T.C.; this caused Brownie to cry out "What the meow?!" TC wanted to go out with Ellen, and she said only if he turned back. Dan and Minion discussed why the last comic was messed up. Minion discovered that the cameras were pointing into another dimension and pushed a button to fix it, but instead of fixing the camera, it turned out to turn Dan into a cheerleader. Minion asked why Dan would have such a button, but Dan refused to answer. While they were pressing buttons, Elliot and Sarah were turned into half-squirrels, fairies, each other, cats, and finally people with tails. Ellen and Grace discussed the tails and what made them good, until they too disappeared, and they forgot about the whole thing. Squirrel Diplomacy Tedd set out a bird feeder to gain useful insights on avians, only to encounter squirrels feeding from it. After Elliot struck down Tedd's idea of scaring them off with a baseball bat, Grace worked out a deal with them to get separate food. The squirrels disliked the new food, and demanded a statue as an apology. Tedd provided it, only for them to call for a manlier statue with shrubbery. Tedd compared the whole thing to a Monty Python sketch, to which the squirrels said "Nih" in their noble language, and Tedd settled for setting out more bird food. Note: The statue is later stolen as part of crossover, although that was never confirmed in EGS itself. Lunchtable Revelations Lunchtime at Moperville North rolled around, and Elliot and Sarah decided to sit together for a change. Tedd and Susan insisted on sitting next to their respective friends, and all four wound up together much to Susan's and Tedd's annoyance. Realizing the tension between Tedd and Susan may cause trouble, Elliot suggested a group bonding activity of sharing some personal information, while Sarah wanted to sneak off and make out in the janitor's closet. Tedd said Susan would twist what he said into anti-male propaganda, while Susan said that Tedd would make anything she said into something perverse, which Tedd grudgingly admitted would be likely. Elliot went first, revealing he used to pick fights with bullies and quit around junior high, save for one freshman year to help Justin (though he's not mentioned by name). Sarah went next, and admitted she drew comic strips that included a vaguely familiar squirrel character named Dan. Tedd went next, and contemplated what to talk about until he admitted his glasses are merely for boosting his self-esteem, but have some nice special features. Susan tried out each feature in turn until she came to a blank one, which prompted Tedd to explain and defend his removal and subsequent non-use of the x-ray feature. Susan finally went, and admitted not only that she was actually a natural blonde, but her full name is really Tiffany Susan Pompoms and that the hair dyeing and the practice of going by Susan are to avoid association with her divorced father, who cheated with a young blonde and picked Susan's first name. This point brought Tedd to relate that his own mother had divorced his father and now lived in Europe, bringing the two to a truce of sorts, exemplified when Susan attempted to shake his hand (which Tedd initially misinterpreted as aggression), and used one of her hammers (actually breaking the hammer handle) to deliver a MASSIVE smack upside the head to a bully who shoved Tedd. Category:Story arcs